l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1169
}} Events * Kitsuki Kouri becomes the Rokugani ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam. * Kudo is designated as the seat of the Minor Clan Alliance, which is renamed Kudo Mura. * Fu Leng is expelled from Jigoku by Kali-Ma. Part of his divinity is sealed away in the Black Scroll known as Essence of Jigoku. He becomes a mortal man. * The Ebon Daughter posseses Iuchi Yue. * The Order of the Ebon Hand is nearly annihilated by the Ebon Daughter. * The Serpents of Sanada sink the Spoils of War. Yoritomo Hotako is the only survivor. * Yoritomo Hotako, Daigotsu Tatsune and Moshi Mogai attack the Serpents of Sanada at Blue Reef Village. * Yoritomo Hotako kills Daigotsu Tatsune, becoming the Obsidian Champion. * Isawa Takesi is assigned to the Phoenix Clan Embassy in Toshi Ranbo * Mirumoto Ichizo is assigned to the Dragon Clan Embassy in Toshi Ranbo * Yasuki Miliko becomes Ruby Champion. * The Fox Clan joins the Mantis Clan. * An unknown benefactor gifts nine sets of Heavy Armor to the Great Clan Champions during the late summer. * Shosuro Atesharu is appointed as governor of Shosuro Butei Academy. * The Temple of the Eight Guardians is built. * The Stained Paw Tribe and the Crippled Bone Tribe merge and form the Crippled Paw Tribe. * Miya Shoin becomes the Miya Daimyo. * Ashalan sahir begin to teach at Duqaq's School of Astronomy- Month of the Hare * The One Tribe halts the Winter War to face Tomorrow. * Horiuchi Rikako and Moshi Amika travels to Yomi with the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu. * Yoritomo ascends to Tengoku to represent the Mantis Clan and Otaku Kamoko. * Soshi Natsuo opens the Essence of Jigoku, the thirteenth Black Scroll which will lead in the Destroyer War. * Kali-Ma is awakened by opening the scroll. * Matsu Yoshino sends the Akodo to defend Toshi Ranbo. The rest of the Lion army mobilizes in the chase of the Unicorn army. * The Kolat Master of the Silken Sect Kakita Kyruko replaces Toturi III testament with a forgery. Month of the Dragon * Kyofu leading the Damned dies in the Battle at the Wall of Bones. Survivors find the City of the Lost abandoned. * Hida Kisada leads personally the Tsuru's Legion in the Crab-Scorpion War. * Moto Chagatai marches upon Toshi Ranbo and is opposed by a large Lion Clan army. During the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, many notable personalities are killed including Isawa Sezaru, Kaneka, Toturi Kurako, and Bayushi Kaukatsu. Eventually, the Phoenix Clan's armies enter the fray as well, enforcing a peaces between the two clans. * Togashi Satsu and Doji Domotai agree to end the War of Silk and Steel when the reasons that provoked it are already settled. * The Phoenix Clan takes Toshi Ranbo under their protection. Isawa Ochiai summons the Dragon of Fire to enforce their proclamation. * Asako Raizaburo is appointed governor of the Ichidou District of Toshi Ranbo by the Elemental Masters following the death of Seppun Tohaku. * Asahina Sekawa vacates the positions of Jade Champion, Keeper of the Five Rings and Asahina family daimyo to teach Rosoku's son. Month of the Serpent * The nezumi travel in mass to the Shinomen Mori, in the major nezumi migration ever seen. * Togashi Satsu orders the three tattooed orders to became one, becoming members of the Order of Togashi. * Daidoji Fumisato ends the activities at Shiro Giji. * Shiba Naoya is appointed as Captain of the Imperial Guard. * A wall in Kyuden Kumiko collapses during a terrible spring storm, killing and injuring many incuding the City Governor. * Yoritomo Ninsei leads the recovery and reconstruction efforts, and is named Interim Governor by Yoritomo Naizen. Month of the Horse * Omen created the Legion of the Jade Hand to protect the Tao of Fu Leng. * Shosuro Higatsuku sacrifices himself to end the Crab-Scorpion War. He confesses Kisada as instigator of the assassination attempts on Kisada, and the Great Bear kills him. Month of the Goat * Daigotsu creates the Spider Clan with base in the Shinomen Mori, in the Spider's Lair. * Daidoji Kikaze tracks down and confronts Daidoji Shihei. * Kan'ok'ticheck leads the One Tribe to Yume-do in the Battle of Tomorrow. The Nezumi win but they are all trapped within that realm. * Shosuro Jimen becomes the Emerald Champion. Month of the Monkey * Kokujin quest for immortality ends after he is murdered by his student Bayushi Shinzo. * Spider Clan agents disguised as ronin begin to infiltrate the Clans. * Phoenix Clan dismissed the Mantis and Lion from Toshi Ranbo ending their grudge within the city. * Hida Kuon presents Doji Domotai evidences of Crab claims over the Yasuki lands which is seen by Domotai as an insult over her late's father honor. It will fuel the Third Yasuki War. * Bayushi Kwanchai seeks out the spirit of Bayushi Takaharu. Month of the Rooster * Isawa Ochiai and Mirumoto Tsuge are married. * Several individuals begin to bolster their own claims to fill the empty Imperial Throne. * The Lion forces marches against Shiro Moto to punish the Khan. * The prophet Kitsune Narako raises in the Fox Clan in the Shinomen Mori. She is protected against bandit intents to end her life. * Chuda Hiroe dispatches the goblin Pokku to retrieve a scroll from the City of the Lost. Pokku succesfully obtains the scroll and returns to Shinomen Mori with it. * Bayushi Eisaku attempts to obtain knowledge from Isawa Kyoko which she agrees to give freely, to his confusion. Month of the Dog * Kuni Daigo becomes the Jade Champion. * Seppun Shogo is assassinated. Bayushi Takaharu is convicted of the crime and executed. * Zamalash reveals Hida Fubatsu impersonating the soul of a naga hero. * Daigotsu Hirata discovers a Scorpion spy, Shosuro Masanobi, in Zakyo Toshi and kills her. Month of the Boar * The Unicorn village of Watarimono is seized by the Lion during the March to Shiro Moto. * Winter Court was held multiple places this year, including Kyuden Bayushi, Kyuden Ikoma, Kyuden Asako, Kyuden Kumiko and Kyuden Otomo. * The Cherry Blossom Snow Village sake house master is killed by the Crane to deny the Crab the revenues of the rare sake. It marks the begin of the Third Yasuki War. Month of the Rat * Kitsune Narako returns home, and the bandits who seek her death as well. * The Fire Dragon returns to Tengoku. * The Lion return to Toshi Ranbo and the Phoenix leave its protection. * Shinjo Dun returns Kiro, the Ancestral Sword of the Ki-Rin Clan, to the Unicorn. * Otomo Hoketuhime is backed by the Scorpion Clan in her race for the Throne. * Bayushi Paneki sends Bayushi Eisaku to Zakyo Toshi to investigate the Spider Clan. * Togashi Miyoko and Katashi fight in the Temple of Resolution in Crab lands. Month of the Ox * Shiba Tsukimi reveals herself as the new Phoenix Clan Champion and true vessel of the Soul of Shiba. * A group of Phoenix begin a quest, the destruction of a Dark Oracle. * Susumu is accepted at Shiro Ide court as representative of a ronin group who aid the Unicorn against a plague of bandits. * Togashi Satsu realizes the decline of his foresight abilities. * The ronin group known as the Spider Clan are revealed by the Scorpion as tainted followers of Daigotsu. Bayushi Eisaku disguised as a ronin Ieyasu approaches Masahiko to train at the Steel Strand Dojo. In the ensuing fight between Eisaku, Masahiko, Daigotsu Hirata and an un-named ninja only Eisaku survives. Month of the Tiger * Kitsuki Orika brings forth the Toturi III's Journal to Doji Domotai. * Orika is killed by Yajinden the night before she marries Kakita Matabei. * Hida Sozen razes Shinden Asahina to retrieve every piece of Jade, destroying many pieces of art made with it. Battles * Battle at the Wall of Bones * Battle of Toshi Ranbo, the Khan Moto Chagatai's assault upon the Imperial City. * The War of Silk and Steel ends. * The Crab-Scorpion War ends. * Osami leads united Rokugani forces against Kokujin's zealot forces. * Battle of Tomorrow, the demise of the Nezumi race. * March to Shiro Moto of the Lion armies. * Battle of Cherry Blossom Snow Village marks the beginning of the Third Yasuki War. Births * Ebon Daughter (possesion of Iuchi Yue) Deaths * Achirin in the Month of the Goat. * Akatch in the Month of the Goat. * Akihiro * Bayushi Kaukatsu in the Month of the Dragon. * Bayushi Takaharu in the Month of the Dog. * Chee'trr in the Month of the Goat. * Ch'krit in the Month of the Goat. * Chu-rochu in the Month of the Goat. * Daidoji Hakumei in the Month of the Serpent. * Daidoji Shihei in the Month of the Goat. * Daigotsu Hirata in the Month of the Tiger; he returned as an undead. * Daigotsu Masahiko in the Month of the Tiger * Daigotsu Ogiwara * Daigotsu Soetsu * Daigotsu Toru * Doji Seishiro in the Month of the Dragon. * Doji Tanitsu in the Month of the Dragon. * Emikek in the Month of the Goat. * Ep'kee in the Month of the Goat. * Gran-otik in the Month of the Goat. * H-tach'ch in the Month of the Goat. * Hida Atsumori * Hida Kozan in the Month of the Dragon. * Hiruma Aya in the Month of the Boar. * Hitomi Suguhara * Ik'krt in the Month of the Goat. * Isawa Angai in the Month of the Dragon. * Isawa Sezaru in the Month of the Dragon. * Iuchi Tsung in the Month of the Dragon. * Kan'ok'ticheck in the Month of the Goat. * Kanadzuchi * Kaneka in the Month of the Dragon. * Kensaki in the Month of the Boar. * Kitsuki Orika in the Month of the Tiger. * Kokujin in the Month of the Monkey. * Kyofu / Hida Kuroda in the Month of the Dragon. * Mak'irtch in the Month of the Goat. * Mirumoto Chojiro in the Month of the Goat. * Mirumoto Hirohisa * Moto Narantsetseg in the Month of the Goat. * Seppun Shogo in the Month of the Dog. * Seppun Tohaku in the Month of the Dragon. * Shosuro Masanobi (Shosuro Hana) in the Month of the Dog * Soshi Ukyo * Toturi Kurako in the Month of the Dragon. * Utaku Yanmei in the Month of the Dragon. * Yoee'trr in the Month of the Goat. * Z'orr'tek in the Month of the Goat. Category:Timelines